1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a method for setting various image capture conditions in an electronic device and an electronic device for performing the same.
2. Background of the Invention
Mobile devices (or electronic devices) include high-end camera functions.
A user may experience difficulties when learning complex operating methods that are required to set image capture conditions of the camera modules.